This disclosure relates to systems and methods for performing maintenance operations in a limited-access space using an extended-reach apparatus.
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of automated maintenance (including non-destructive inspection) performed inside a limited-access space of a hollow structure, such as an aircraft exhaust duct, a large gun barrel, or a wing box of an aircraft. As used herein, the term “maintenance” includes, but is not limited to, operations such as nondestructive inspection, drilling, scarfing, grinding (e.g., to remove bonded or bolted components), fastening, appliqué application, ply mapping, depainting, cleaning and painting.
Known aircraft and artillery generally undergo routine maintenance, including inspection and/or repair of various components. As a result, structural health monitoring, including a scheduled and detailed inspection of components, of aircraft and artillery is a growing field. However, because of various spatial restrictions, physical and/or visual access to at least some of these components may be relatively difficult. For example, access to at least some components calls for disassembly of at least one occluding structure and/or removal of the component for evaluation and/or maintenance of the component. As such, maintenance of at least some components may be time consuming and/or costly. Additionally, the disassembly and/or reassembly of such structures to perform maintenance activities may reduce a lifespan and/or reliability of the structure and/or component.
It is known to use a manipulator arm and a tool-carrying extender to reach into a limited-access space and to aid tool placement on or near areas within the limited-access space. A controlled multi-jointed arm is another solution, but a multi-jointed arm may fail when the distance required goes beyond about seven feet due to a loss of positional and orientational control at the distal end of the arm.
Apparatus capable of solving the difficult problem of stabilization, positioning and control of sensors and small tools at the end of extremely long (e.g., greater than about seven feet) extended-reach tools or robotic arms, when work in a limited-access space is a significant distance from an access hole, would be useful in many different applications.